1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure provides antimicrobiological packaging of food products with absorbent pads having active agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Preservation of fresh food products such as red meat, poultry, seafood, and produce requires slowing microbiological growth, enzymatic activity, biochemical deterioration, and moisture loss. All may be achieved in part by reduction of product temperature to near the freezing point. However, chilling alone offers the least effect on preservation of fresh food products.
Packaging to help protect the food products from the environment in distribution channels represents a major adjunct, slowing moisture loss and effectively preventing microbiological recontamination. Among other enhancements capable of functioning synergistically with temperature reduction are control of gases in the package environment as in modified atmosphere packaging. Removal or reduction of oxygen slows growth of aerobic microorganisms indigenous to fresh or minimally processed foods, lipid oxidation leading to off-odors, and pigment oxidation leading to color changes and aerobic respiration reactions.
Elevation of carbon dioxide in the tissue of food products retards both microbiological growth and some enzymatic activity. Because of dissolution of carbon dioxide gas in muscle, fat and other tissue, and permeation and transmission of the gas through package structures, concentration of this gas in equilibrium with the food is often decreased below the optimum or even effective level.
Antimicrobials or chemicals that destroy or control growth of microorganisms may be incorporated into the food or on the food surface, or transferred to the food surface or interior from package structures.
In recent years, modified atmosphere packaging (MAP) has been increasingly applied for red meat, poultry and fresh cut produce to extend chilled shelf life. Similarly, in recent years, significant quantities of fresh red meat have been centrally packaged into case-ready form, most often employing a variant of MAP. On the other hand, most intact cuts of fresh beef and about half of ground beef continue to be packaged in retail grocery back rooms.